


Глаза смотрящего

by Akrill, fandom Dragon Age 2020 (Dragon_Age_World)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Romance, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akrill/pseuds/Akrill, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Age_World/pseuds/fandom%20Dragon%20Age%202020
Summary: В ней есть нечто большее, чем она осознает.
Relationships: Donnic Hendyr/Aveline Vallen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Глаза смотрящего

**Author's Note:**

> [A translation of "Eye of the Beholder" by ice princess deluxe.](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7331367/1/)

\- Итак, – начала Авелин, переводя дыхание, – я слышала, что ты распространяешь ценную информацию среди широкой публики.

Донник наморщил лоб, пытаясь понять, о чем речь.

\- Что? Ты же знаешь, я не сделаю ничего такого, что могло бы поставить под угрозу безопасность нашего города.

Он перенес вес тела на предплечья, пытаясь перевернуться, но жена крепче сжала его бока коленями, удерживая на месте.

\- Я знаю, что этого ты не сделаешь, но данная информация носит более личный характер. – Она провела руками по его мокрым от пота плечам, запустила пальцы во влажные волосы. – Я слышала из надежного источника, что ты говорил о моем желании завести детей. – Авелин не была уверена, насколько ей удается обвиняющее выражение лица, особенно после того, как только что Донник заставил ее чувствовать себя удовлетворенной и любимой, но старалась изо всех сил.

\- Я не знал, что ты считаешь это секретной информацией, – он пожал плечами. – Мы с Фенрисом друзья, и за карточным столом всегда найдется, о чем поговорить.

\- Он сказал, что буквально видит целый выводок огненноволосых детей, способных поднять над головой корову.

Донник поморщился. Очевидно все, кроме него, зациклились на огромной силе его жены.

\- В таком случае, дорогая, нам никогда не потребуется помощь для перестановки мебели, – ответил он беззаботным тоном и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать жену, но Авелин отвернулась.

\- Серьезно, Донник, – она толкнула его в грудь и перекатилась на бок, поворачиваясь спиной. – Во мне есть нечто большее, чем... – она слабо махнула рукой в воздухе. – Способность бить людей щитом по головам.

\- Конечно, есть, – Донник пододвинулся ближе. Приподнявшись на локте, он провел рукой по ее коже, задержав ладонь на талии. – Ты фантастический лидер: стража верна тебе, ты относишься к нам, как к людям, а не как к пушечному мясу, и ты невероятно хороша в том, что делаешь.

\- А как женщина? – спросила она, все так же не глядя на него. – Я знаю, что не такая симпатичная, как другие, особенно Хоук – я люблю ее как сестру, но Создатель, если я еще раз увижу, как Ваэль таскается за ней, я закричу.

Донник нахмурился:

\- Ты права, – ответил он, – я не думаю, что ты симпатичная.

Прежде чем Авелин успела повернуться, чтобы что-то сказать, он наклонился к ней и провел губами по ее щеке и шее.

\- Я думаю, что ты  **красивая** , – Донник прикусил мочку ее уха, – великолепная, – поцеловал ее плечо, – совершенно потрясающая.

Авелин развернулась в его объятиях:

\- Ты действительно так думаешь? Или говоришь это только для того, чтобы мне стало легче?

Донник протянул руку и убрал прядь волос с ее лица:

\- Я когда-нибудь рассказывал тебе о том моменте, когда впервые понял, что люблю тебя?

Авелин отрицательно покачала головой.

\- Ты тогда служила в страже только около недели. Мы с Бреннан стояли у тренировочной площадки и ждали своей очереди, а ты сражалась с каким-то другим новобранцем. Я не помню его имени, но помню, как ты заставила его взлететь над площадкой и приземлиться в грязь.

Авелин подняла бровь:

\- Ты влюбился в меня потому, что я надрала задницу какому-то мужчине?

\- Нет, я  **восхищался** тобой и до того, как ты надрала задницу какому-то мужчине. А влюбился я в тебя из-за того, что ты сделала после. Ты протянула ему руку, чтобы помочь подняться, и улыбнулась. И это была не одна из тех улыбок «я знаю, что лучше тебя, и только что доказала это», но улыбка, которая говорила, что ты пытаешься создать связь со своим коллегой-стражником. Солнце сияло у тебя за спиной, и свободной рукой ты откинула волосы с лица. Я никогда в жизни не видел никого более прекрасного, и именно в  **этот** момент я влюбился в тебя.

\- Донник... – Авелин прижала ладонь к его щеке.

\- Порой я наблюдаю за тем, как ты составляешь расписание патрулей здесь, дома. Ты так поглощена своей работой, что даже не замечаешь, как я стою и смотрю на тебя. Ты выглядишь такой беспечной, Авелин. Такой довольной. – Донник поцеловал ее ладонь. – И тогда я снова и снова влюбляюсь в тебя.

\- Мой дорогой, – Авелин приподнялась на локте, чтобы наклониться и поцеловать мужа, – не знаю, как мне так повезло.

Он ухмыльнулся:

\- Ну, я  **весьма** хорош. – Донник хмыкнул, когда Авелин шлепнула его по руке, но тут же усмехнулся, когда она прижалась к нему. – И к твоему сведению, я бы обожал выводок огненноволосых детей, даже если бы они не были способны поднимать над головой домашнюю скотину.

Авелин фыркнула.

\- Может один или два. Это не  **тебе** придется их вынашивать и рожать. – Она провела рукой по его бицепсу и положила голову ему на грудь. – Сын с твоими волосами.

Донник запустил пальцы в ее волосы и поцеловал в макушку.

\- И твоими глазами. Возможно, дочь с медными косичками и веснушками, как у ее матери.

Он почти наяву представил себе их семью – четверых, наполняющих маленький домик, который они сняли в верхнем Городе, когда поженились, еще большим количеством смеха и любви.

Авелин закинула ногу на его бедро и перекатилась, оказываясь сверху.

\- Если мы хотим когда-нибудь увидеть этих детей, – беззаботно заметила она, прикрыв глаза и ухмыляясь, когда наклонилась к нему для поцелуя, – тогда нам лучше приступить к работе.

Донник улыбнулся ей в губы и провел руками по бедрам жены.

\- Моя дорогая, если это приказ, то я с радостью подчиняюсь.

**Author's Note:**

> В оригинале тот диалог из DLC «Наследие» выглядит так:
> 
> Fenris: Donnic tells me you have spoken of children.  
> Aveline: You two talk too much.  
> Fenris: (Chuckles) I picture a red headed brood, each able to lift a cow.  
> Aveline: (Laughs) If you also picture Donnic carrying them to term and pushing them out of his ass, then I'm all for it.
> 
>   
> Фенрис: Донник сказал мне, что вы говорили о детях.  
> Авелин: Вы двое слишком много болтаете.  
> Фенрис: (хихикает) Уже представляю себе рыжеволосый выводок, каждый из которых способен поднять над головой корову.  
> Авелин: (смеется) Если ты еще и представишь Донника, вынашивающего их до срока и выталкивающего из своей задницы, то я полностью за.


End file.
